


塔顶

by xiaolongbaoguantangbao



Category: vritual youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolongbaoguantangbao/pseuds/xiaolongbaoguantangbao





	塔顶

魔王大人坐在自己恶魔城高高的塔楼顶上，他看着皎白的月亮，神情寥落。  
“明明是强的过分的人却摆出这种脆弱的姿态。”双手被缚，被逼站在魔王身后陪他一起赏月的勇者腹诽道。  
“你要杀就快点，磨磨唧唧在干什么啊？”勇者终于忍不住出声。  
魔王没有理他，依旧是那副悲伤的神情。月光朦胧照在他脸上，勇者这才发觉，这个被世界恐惧着的魔王有着过于温柔可爱的相貌。月光与晚风微微抚弄他蓬松的棕色发梢，看起来相当的柔软。  
“葛叶。”勇者从未听过自己的名字被这么温柔的叫出来，魔王大人的声音也软软的，棉花糖一般。虽然身处糟糕的境地，但葛叶还是不禁心神摇曳起来。  
“几万年一直都是这样，生命中只有无聊了啊。葛叶作为勇者还是太弱了...啊！我想到了。”魔王大人像是发现了有趣的事情，落寞的神情终于被驱散，露出了可爱的，猫咪般的笑容。这夜空下一瞬间点亮那可爱脸庞的光彩，完全击中了葛叶的心。  
“葛叶，我们来做吧。”  
听到前半句刚想大声反驳的勇者完全傻掉在魔王的笑容和突如其来的发言中。唉？来做？我？等等真的可以吗？嘶——这个魔王太可爱，不对是太糟糕了吧。  
这就是我理解的这个意思吧？邀请的太熟练了啊。我是第一个吗？肯定不是吧，可恶为什么我这么在意啊，啊啊啊这个碧池魔王！  
魔王没有理会勇者纠结的神态，自说自话的走了过来。“勇者大人没兴趣吗？唔...那这样如何？”说着，他抬手催动魔力，变换了身上衣服的形态。  
仿若王城里贵族少女的洋裙，只是要暴露轻浮很多，是保守的小姐们绝对不会多看一眼的款式。下身包裹着曲线漂亮的双腿的吊带袜也不是什么简单设计，蕾丝镂空出堕落的图案蜿蜒向上，魔王明明是男性却过分细腻的皮肤在其下若隐若现。  
“我麾下的魅魔间很流行这样的款式呢。”魔王说着主动用双手拉起裙摆，吊带袜的束带勒在大腿上，被束缚的腿肉微微凹陷。  
魔王动作缓慢又色情，裙摆一点点拉得更高，直到微微露出形状漂亮的阴茎。  
看着胯下完全勃起的葛叶，魔王发出了嘲讽的轻笑。“哈，勇者大人的性癖真是糟糕啊。”  
勇者葛叶觉得自己的脑子已经在一次次冲击下彻底转不动了，下身倒是硬得很精神。一低头，就是魔王跪在胯间，伸出粉红的舌头隔着裤子慢慢舔弄自己肉棒的样子。  
裤子的布料被魔王的唾液一点点浸湿，阴茎的形状被勾勒得愈发明显。魔王咬着裤子边缘慢慢拉下，葛叶硬得发痛的肉棒跳了出来，打在他的脸上。  
“你...”魔王眉头微蹙起来，想要躲闪却没躲开。阴茎流出的前列腺液沾在他光洁的脸上，分外色情。  
叶索性报复性地用脸颊在肉棒上上下蹭着，魔王可爱的面容与贴在脸上的肉棒产生了巨大的反差，葛叶看的下身一紧，差点在这里射出来。  
叶满意笑了一声，然后用柔软的舌头舔过阴茎敏感的顶端，舌尖在马眼处打转。看到葛叶随着动作发抖，魔王坏心眼的用修长漂亮的手指抚弄囊袋，一边侧着头在阴茎柱身底端轻轻吻下。从下到上，最后一个吻落在龟头，同时抬眼看着勇者完全失控的表情。  
“勇者大人的尺寸很棒嘛。”说着张开嘴将葛叶的阴茎含入口中。  
“唔...”叶这才发现他有些高估自己了，好大，喉咙有点痛。眼睛瞟过还未吞下的长度，骗人的吧，才含进来一半就这么难受了吗。魔王大人有些骑虎难下，试着微微侧头，阴茎在脸颊顶出一块色情的凸起。  
魔王皱着眉头开始吞吐口中的阴茎，薄薄的唇瓣擦过柱身，好像能感受到阴茎上血管的跳动。太大了，下巴好酸，叶有点后悔想要放弃了。  
“你这就不行了？”与之相对的，葛叶开始慢慢缓过神掌握节奏，语气也恢复了一贯的嚣张。他抓住叶的头发，把阴茎一下下顶入想要后退的魔王口中。  
“唔...唔、哼....”葛叶插得太快太深了，叶只感觉喉咙似乎变成了小穴，被人肆意地抽插使用着。想要吐出却被抓着头发拉回，被强迫深喉，脆弱的喉口被阴茎开拓。魔王漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛泛起生理性的泪花。  
不行了...呼吸好难受，叶的开始催动魔法想要制止，却被突然插的更深的阴茎打断。“魔王大人还真是厉害，这不是全部吃进去了嘛。”勇者嚣张的声音从上方传来，但叶已经没有力气去制止了。  
不断地被插入与深喉让喉咙不受控制的想要干呕，叶生理性的泪水从脸颊滑落。抖动的喉口裹住龟头，葛叶压住叶的脑袋，在喉咙违背主人意愿的服侍下射了出来。  
“咳咳....”魔王在被放开后不断地咳嗽。葛叶射的太深，有一部分精液被迫直接咽了下去，剩下的顺着叶的嘴角流下。叶想要抬手擦掉，却弄得脸上满是口水，精液，泪水的混杂。  
葛叶在魔王嘴巴里射出后就冷静了下来，看着被自己弄得一团糟的魔王，愧疚与恐惧一起涌了上来。完了完了，这下会被直接杀掉吧。可是这都怪他来诱惑我才...  
看着明显怒火中烧，虽然笑着但看起来极其危险的魔王，就算是史上最嚣张勇者葛叶也明白自己命不久矣了。  
魔王抬起手，复杂的魔法阵在勇者站立的地面显现。葛叶悲哀地等待致命一击，却发现自己被传送回了之前的小镇。  
被传送走前最后看到的是魔王咬牙切齿的可爱面容，以及模糊传来的话语。  
“我会等葛叶打到魔王城来的那一天。”  
“到时候一定杀了你。”


End file.
